


Есть другие миры, кроме этого

by yika



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yika/pseuds/yika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Об отношениях внутри ка-тета и квадратных глазах Эдди.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Есть другие миры, кроме этого

Первая передышка за весь этот длинный, наполненный опасностями день никак не могла быть долгой. В последнюю очередь Блейн походил на существо, склонное к проявлениям терпеливости, так что сапоги стрелок снимать не стал. Только ослабил шнуровку и опустился в кресло, давая ногам отдых.

\- Не задавай мне дурацких вопросов... - промурлыкал Джейк, отправляя в рот последний кусочек сэндвича.

Строчки из детского стишка вырвались у него неосознанно, сами по себе. Так бывает, когда человек, находясь в хорошем настроении, начинает напевать что-нибудь себе под нос, и сам не сразу замечает это. Мальчик не имел в виду ничего такого, совершенно точно не имел... Разморенный вкусной едой и теплом, с таким же успехом он мог бы продекламировать песню о первой звезде или мантру целящегося стрелка. Однако вряд ли это имело значение. Насколько Роланд успел усвоить из общения с Блейном, тот во многом походил на легковозбудимого сумасшедшего. Да что там, он и был им. Тихий до поры до времени, он мог сойти с (рельсов) ума в любую секунду, а спровоцировать его могла любая мелочь. Например, эта песенка.

Стрелок подобрался и открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, но мальчишка уже сам сообразил, что плетет что-то не то. Он тряхнул головой, прогоняя наваждение.

\- Извини, - улыбнулся Джейк. Улыбка вышла натянутой, но и это было гораздо больше, чем стрелок смел ожидать. – Не стоит расслабляться, да? 

\- Ты можешь делать все, что тебе заблагорассудится, - искренне ответил Роланд. И как только слова вылетели из его рта, он почувствовал, что никогда не говорил ничего правдивее. После всего, что случилось за этот сумасшедший, бесконечный день, после того, как он едва не потерял Джейка сначала на мосту (снова мост. Наступит ли время, когда эти громоздкие, полусгнившие сооружения, оставшиеся от прежних людей, перестанут посылать по его позвоночнику дрожь? Роланд решил, что вряд ли), а потом в вонючих трущобах и подземных лабиринтах Лада, он готов был станцевать перед мальчишкой джигу, если тому захотелось бы. Только потому, что тот существовал. Только потому, что все еще был с ним, такой настоящий, такой близкий, такой живой.

Джейк посмотрел на него, и в его взгляде смешивались воедино любовь, преданность и чистое, ничем не замутненное обожание. Возможно, вызванное словами Роланда. Но скорее всего, нет. Скорее всего, все эти чувства существовали, как данность, невзирая на обстоятельства. 

\- Хорошо, что ты выпросил у него отсрочку, - сказал он, имея в виду Блейна. Отломил кусок от нового сэндвича и отдал Ышу, который с удовольствием принял угощение. А потом, без всякого перехода, поинтересовался (причем голос его звучал так, словно мальчик спрашивал, считает ли стрелок, что к вечеру пойдет дождь, или у него на этот счет другое мнение): - Можешь ты поцеловать меня?

Сначала ему показалось, что стрелок вот-вот улыбнется, принимая его слова за шутку – такую же неуклюжую и нелепую, какими бывали порой его собственные. Однако Роланд молчал, а лицо его оставалось непроницаемым и спокойным, словно он ждал, скажет ли Джейк что-нибудь еще.

\- Гашер хотел... – мальчик сделал неопределенный жест и замолк. Уточнять не было нужды: и он, и Роланд прекрасно знали, что именно хотел сделать с ним Гашер... да и остальные его дружки тоже, дай-то срок. При мысли об этом, о том, как Гашер прижался пахом к его заду, Джейка передернуло. Поднявшись из-за стола, он подошел к креслу стрелка и залез к нему на руки, чувствуя себя при этом словно щенок, насквозь вымокший в грязной и холодной луже, но теперь получивший возможность согреться у костра.

Роланд провел трехпалой ладонью по его волосам, приглаживая вихры.

\- Гашер хотел, - снова начал Джейк, и повел головой, чтобы продлить прикосновение, - сделать со мной всякое... В конце концов у него не вышло, но если бы Блейн не открыл дверь, я бы умер... Никто никогда не целовал меня, - скомкано закончил он.

\- Ты бы не умер, - сказал стрелок. И повторил в очередной раз, больше не чувствуя сомнения: - Больше я не дам тебе упасть. Никогда.

\- Я знаю, - ответил Джейк. На этот раз он и в самом деле знал. Он хотел было сказать стрелку «спасибо», но его самого уже тошнило от своих постоянных благодарностей. Ничего он не мог с собой поделать. Чистый восторг и обожание, вспыхнувшие разом в тот миг, когда он сумел сфокусировать глаза на лице Роланда в подземном убежище Тик-Така, никак не желали рассеиваться. Не говоря уж о любви. Всепоглощающая, нестерпимая, она пузырилась внутри, словно газировка во встряхнутой бутылке.

Роланд кивнул, не сводя с него глаз.

Джейк знал, что если свернуть крышку разом, ничего хорошего не получится. Нужно поставить бутылку в холодильник и подождать, пока напряжение спадет. Или, если совсем невтерпеж, если напиться хочется прямо сейчас, можно попробовать свернуть крышку осторожно. Понемногу. Миллиметр за миллиметром, слушая шипение высвобождающегося газа.

Он закинул руки Роланду за голову и сцепил в замок. Крепче сжал коленями его бока и подался вперед, прижимая ртом ко рту стрелка.

Грубая щетина уколола его лицо. Джейк подумал, что пройдет еще несколько лет, прежде чем и ему настанет пора бриться. Если настанет. Смешно, в сущности, как раньше, живя с папой и мамой, ходя по утрам в школу Пайпера, а по вечерам – в кегельбан, он никогда не задумывался о том, насколько неустойчив мир вокруг него. Никто никогда не давал ему гарантии, что он и вправду доживет до того возраста, в котором мальчики начинают бриться... однако он все равно был уверен, что доживет. Так же, как был уверен, что однажды – в далеком, туманном будущем – кто-нибудь его поцелует. Так же, как был уверен, что вот сейчас перейдет дорогу, не попав под несущийся по улице синий кадиллак. 

Глупый, наивный Джейк из другого мира. Больше он не собирался полагаться на случай.

Он почувствовал, как размыкаются твердые губы стрелка, и подался ближе. Когда их языки на мгновение встретились, едва касаясь друг друга, он не сумел сдержать вздох облегчения. Ощущение было таким же, как когда он прошел через дверь, нарисованную Эдди в грязи, и оказался сначала в кругу камней, а потом и в объятиях Роланда: как будто все встало на свои места. Как будто патрон нужного калибра идеально и плавно лег в гнездо, как будто щелкнул предохранитель. Или взводимый курок. Он знал, что стрелок тоже ощущает это. 

Роланд положил ладони на его бедра, и Джейк улыбнулся в поцелуй, чувствуя их горячую тяжесть сквозь брюки, ощущая себя совершенно счастливым. Но вместо того, чтобы погладить его, приласкать, Роланд удержал его, не позволяя прижаться ближе.

\- Еще не время, - сказал он. И Джейк был готов поклясться, что стрелок так же взволнован, как и он сам.

\- Почему? – спросил он на всякий случай, хотя и подозревал, что уже знает ответ. Он уперся ладонями стрелку в грудь, и вглядывался в его лицо, ожидая, когда губы разомкнутся, чтобы произнести одно короткое слово. В зависимости от обстоятельств это слово умело звучать по-разному: порой оно напоминало звук, который издает гильза патрона, падая на каменный пол, порой походило на вздох или стон.

Джейк подумал, что сейчас оно, пожалуй, будет похоже на хлопок пробки, выталкиваемой из горлышка бутылки большим напряжением.

Он не ошибся.

* * *

Эдди пялился на происходящее сквозь приоткрытую дверь спального отсека квадратными глазами.

\- Я сейчас блевану, - прошептал он, и посмотрел на Сюзанну. Та только пожала плечами:

\- По-моему, все в порядке.

Эдди Дин почувствовал себя преданным. Преданным и очень, очень одиноким. Единственным нормальным человеком в этом двинутом на всю голову ка-тете.

\- Какого хрена ты творишь, хотел бы я знать? – зашипел он, когда все пятеро, включая ушастика, снова встретились в салоне Блейна. Ледяная статуя, изображавшая стрелка, ведущего за собой лошадь, уже успела подтаять и теперь больше походила на два айсберга, выступающие из лужи холодной воды на блюде.

Стрелок только пожал плечами, в точности повторяя жест Сюзанны:

\- В этом нет ничего неправильного, Эдди, - сказал он.

\- Да неужто?! – Эдди выпучил глаза и поперхнулся воздухом. Он несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, словно золотая рыбка, но слова, достаточно емкие, чтобы выразить его возмущение, все никак не желали находиться.

\- Да. – Словно в доказательство, Роланд сделал шаг к нему, обхватил за плечи и крепко поцеловал в губы. 

Сюзанна на своем диване захохотала и захлопала в ладоши. Потом протянула руки к Роланду, и тот склонился, чтобы одарить долгим поцелуем и ее.

\- Я с вами с ума сойду, - констатировал Эдди. А потом незаметно хлопнул себя по щеке, словно чтобы убедиться, что это до сих пор не случилось.

Джейк, глядя на это представление, улыбался. А когда отмерший Эдди взял на руки Ыша и принялся тыкать его мордочку стрелку в лицо, причмокивая губами, так и вовсе покатился со смеху. Однако часть его знала, что в том, что сказал ему стрелок, было больше правды, чем в его теперешних дурачествах.

Потому что есть другие миры, кроме этого. И однажды время придет.


End file.
